Is This Really Good Bye
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: Sasuke leaves Naruto but comes back at night to see him. Rape, and Future lemon. BoyxBoy. Don't like Don't read.
1. Good Bye

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Boy on Boy. Rape. SasuNaru ^_^**

**Good Bye**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke glared down at Naruto's damaged and worn out body and barely contained his rage. Why he thought. Why couldn't I kill him? And more importantly what is he? That Chakra was red, and also very sinister. Is that the reason why Itachi wants him?

"W...Why Teme..." Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke leaning over him. His voice filled with hurt and physical pain. He had to will his eyes to stay open and his fingers grinding themselves into the ground. He felt helpless, and utterly defeated.

"Dammit Dobe are you trying to get yourself killed?" I yelled as I pounded my fist into the ground. Hoping that I would hurt myself more.

"Yep that's me." Then he let out a weak laugh that turned soon after to violent coughing. Blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before the coughing subsided. Then Sasuke watched as Naruto's body finally relaxed and his eyes closed. Stupid Dobe, doesn't he even care how dangerous it is out here. The Akatsuki are out to get him.

That thought made him even more mad. What right did they have to take what's mine. He's mine... then it hit him like a punch in the gut. Naruto is mine. Then I did something I never thought I would ever do. I kissed him.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

My eyes flew open when I felt Sasuke's mouth descended onto mine. It was shocking and it felt so good. At first it was just soft , but as it progressed it grew demanding and fierce. Then finally desperate, his hands cupping my face. Then as fast as it started it ended. Involuntarily I let out a whimper. Then I heard the barely audible words Sasuke Spoke.

"Guess that's why I couldn't kill you."

After that confession I fell into total oblivion.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I looked down at Naruto as I stood up and untied my headband and droped it beside him with a clang, and walked away only to look back at his still form only once.


	2. Dream and a Night Visit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Boy on Boy. Rape. SasuNaru ^_^**

**DREAM and a Night Visit**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Naruto Shot up in his bed from the dream that he had of Sasuke's and his kiss. Just thinking about it made him break out in a cold sweat. That kiss was everything. It was all I could think about. Why did he have to leave me. Naruto laid back down and curled into a ball and shivered. How could he kiss me like that and just leave me to die.

I then cried myself back to sleep.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

It was much easier leaving the village then Sneaking back into it I thought as I sneaked around in the shadows. But thankfully only the Night guard was awake at this time of night and that they never saw him as he made his way to Naruto's Apartment.

I heard the window close before I was really awake, and before I could yell out a mouth covered my mouth. As I looked up at the intruder I couldn't help but go wide eyed. It was my dream tormenter in the flesh.

I put a finger to my lips and shhed at Naruto. I couldn't help but smile at his shocked expression. "Promise to be quite and I'll Uncover your mouth."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Good," Then I quickly lifted my hand away and replaced it with my mouth. I reveled in his taste. Surprisingly he tasted like sunlight tinged with wind instead of the ramen flavor I've come to expect. Finally he felt the lips under his own surrender and go soft, Then grow bolder. Tongues dueling for dominance as I slipped mine into his mouth, but in the end I won. Naruto's Hands fisting in my shirt, and pulling me all the way on-top of him. Groaning I pulled back and heard his sound of protest as he tried to pull me back to his mouth. I Resisted Temptation and Leaned Down to his ear and whispered, "You taste like Sunlight and wind, but what do I taste Like?"

"Sin." Naruto said breathlessly.

Sasuke smiled faintly and let out a small laugh. I taste like sin to him, and at that moment I couldn't help but think that he was the light to my never ending darkness. I watched as his eyes unfocused as I kissed him softly. " I love you Naruto.", and I couldn't help but add this to my confession . " Your mine." I pulled back from once again and heard something that made me smile.

"Always."

Sasuke looked outside at the sky and saw that it was becoming light out and sighed. " Goodbye Naruto, I'll be back when I can."

"Okay." Naruto said dejectedly as he looked away.

I cupped his face in my hand and pushed his face to face me. I could see the tears well in his eyes. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could say.

Then Naruto Grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me down for a deep kiss. I sadly pulled away. Leaving was painful, but this training was just to important. I Pulled away from his embrace, opened the window back up and disappeared into the night.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Why are you doing this to me? Naruto thought as he stared out the open window.


	3. Hide Out Fun

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: I'm Uber sorry for the last chapter. *Goes down on hands and knees with head on ground and begs for forgiveness.* I downloaded the right one this time. So enjoy it this time. And to All of you that have Reviewed thank you so much. It makes me feel so warm on the inside. I do not know if Sasuke rapes Naruto... but I have a feeling he does. But Orochimaru Definitely Rapes Sasuke for disappearing. Poor Sasuke for getting that horrible treatment for just wanting to see is little blond dobe. I just didn't know how to write that in the description, But if you know how can you please tell me so I don't screw it up again. Well Here's Chapter Three**

**Boy on Boy. Rape. SasuNaru ^_^**

* * *

**Hide Out Fun**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I finally made it back to the hide out and into my room ready to collapse in my bed and sleep when I heard his voice from behind me.

"Were were you?" Orochimaru's voice slithered.

I looked over at Orochimaru's figure leaning on the door frame and my heart sped up out of fear. Thankfully I had mastered the Uchiha mask long ago. Then I smiled inside about the flaw in that mask. Only Naruto was the one who could make me loose my mask and show my actual emotions. " I was out training." I lied. Hopefully he bought it.

" If that is the case then why don't I believe you Sasuke-kun?" He said as he twirled me around to face him and grabbed the back of my neck. Squeezing Hard as he made me look into his eyes. " You wouldn't lie to me would you? Cause you know how that would turn out for you."

I winced at his grip and to what he was implying. "N...n...no I'm not. I really was training." Then he pressed up against me suggestively and that's when I felt his erection.

"Good." Then he shoved me onto the bed and then completely froze when he started to pull down his pant and revealed his full throbbing erection. His smile of sick satisfaction made me ill as he pinned me down. As he dragged down mine. Why couldn't I move my body? Was it because I Uchiha Sasuke was actually scared. I would keep quiet, and I would endure this.

" So pretty Sasuke-kun."

I shivered in disgust as he ran his hand up and down my thigh, but I think he took it as a sign of pleasure. I bit my bottom lip hard as he stroked my member and against my will hard. I held back my tears. He continued to pump and stroke as he glared at me. I guess he wanted me to make some kind of noise. I nearly gagged when he shoved his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like how a decaying corpse smelled. I felt relief when he stopped kissing me and made his way to the erection he caused my body to have involuntary. I closed my eyes ant thought this wouldn't be so bad if I could imagine that Naruto's mouth was on my erection. That he was fondling my balls, but it was no use. I just couldn't do it, and then with a wet pop Orochimaru's mouth came up.

" Mmmmmm. You taste so good. Now I'm going to enjoy this."

Enjoy what... and then with that thought he ripped apart my thighs and rammed himself into me. I barely caught my scream. That's what he wants. He wants me to scream. I will endure this Pain. I will not scream for him to stop. I will endure this Pain. I will not scream for him to stop. I repeated over and over in my head. It was unbearable. I could feel myself bleeding onto his shaft. His grunts and groans of pleasure were like a construction site. Loud and unbearable to hear. I felt liquid run down my face for the longest time before I realized that I was crying and then I felt only relief when I when he came inside me. His laughter and light kisses on my cheek grated on my nerves.

" Wasn't that good Sasuke-kun? I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did."

I looked up at his face as he slid out of my abused entrance. I hated him at this moment, but I knew I would not go back to living in Konoha. I needed my revenge to much to let that happen.

" I'll tell Kabuto to come and clean you up." Then he smiled yet again. " We should definitely repeat this experience."

I watched as he left and close the door, and then only did I let out all the sobs, tears and screams that I held back out like a dam finally breaking.


	4. Why did I do It?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**BoyxBoy, Rape, SasuNaru ^_^**

**A/N: Thank you all who are reading and reviewing. Your input is much appreciated. Just keep on doing it. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Why Did I Do It?**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I looked out the open window and into the night sky hoping for you to return once more. One more time before I left the village with Master Jiraiya tomorrow. I hugged my pillow tight and thought god I miss you.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My mind wandered around during the training I made myself do, and when we spared I couldn't help but feel afraid.

_~Flash Back~_

_He ripped apart my thighs and rammed himself into me. I barely caught my scream. That's what he wants. He wants me to scream. I will endure this Pain. I will not scream for him to stop. I will endure this Pain. I will not scream for him to stop. I repeated over and over in my head. It was unbearable. I could feel myself bleeding onto his shaft. His grunts and groans of pleasure were like a construction site. Loud and unbearable to hear. I felt liquid run down my face for the longest time before I realized that I was crying and then I felt only relief when I when he came inside me. His laughter and light kisses on my cheek grated on my nerves. _

" _Wasn't that good Sasuke-kun? I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did."_

_I looked up at his face as he slid out of my abused entrance. I hated him at this moment, but I knew I would not go back to living in Konoha. I needed my revenge to much to let that happen. _

" _I'll tell Kabuto to come and clean you up." Then he smiled yet again. " We should definitely repeat this experience."_

_I watched as he left and close the door, and then only did I let out all the sobs, tears and screams that I held back out like a dam finally breaking. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Ah, good work Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke as he clapped slowly behind me.

I immediately froze at the sound of his voice. Snake how I despise you. One day when I'm strong enough I will dispose of you.

" But unfortunately you need to leave tonight. I have visitors that are coming and I don't want them to actually see you. So if you could would you leave."

"Sure. I'll leave the compound." I said, but inside was a different matter. I was happy. I looked at him one last time before I passed him to leave for Konoha.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke was long gone before Orochimaru gave orders to have Sasuke Followed.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He yet again crept among the shadows as he made it back to Naruto's Apartment and smiled when he say that the dobe's window was wide open. He's been waiting for me. I crept into the window and was floored by what I saw. Naruto was sleeping. He looks so innocent when he's like that. I should probably wake him up.

"Naruto wake up please." I whispered as I gently pushed him smiling as he groggily woke up.

"Teme? Is that you?" He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah its me."

Naruto smiled weakly. " That makes me so happy that your here. I've missed you."

I started nuzzling Naruto's neck. " Mmmmmmmm you smell so good." Then I thought about what he said and then I said somberly. " It makes me happy that your happy that I'm here."

" Sasuke I have something to tell..."

"Later." I quickly kissed him and moaned. I was officially in heaven. " God I want you." I whispered against his ear.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"God I want you."

Naruto froze when Sasuke said that. No it was to soon, and we just only begun to start exploring our feelings for each other. I put my hands against his and tried to push him off, but it was no use. He just wouldn't budge. " No no no no no no no I repeated over and over again when he undressed me, and bound my hands together. He was just to far gone. My sobs and tears went unnoticed as he stroked my member. Why? Why was he doing this to me, and more importantly how could he do this to me? Didn't he hear anything? I could feel my orgasm coming and I felt dirty. How could this be happening? And then it hit me. It felt so good for a moment that I forgot the whole world, and then the agonizing pain over came me.

I couldn't believe it, he's raping me. Then I checked out my mind from the world.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

So tight and warm. Is this what I felt like to Orochimaru? Now I could understand why he would want to do this. It just felt so good. All I could think was the pleasure I was receiving from pounding into him over and over again. As his hole clenched against me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer. "NARUTO!" I screamed as I came in him. Swiftly I pulled out him as I became soft, and I pulled him close. I kissed his neck softly and frowned. Why wasn't he responding to me? I examined him closely and almost threw up at the site that was beneath me. Naruto's eyes were lifeless. The bright spark that made him look so full of life was gone. His hair was limp and his usually tanned skin was ashen. His face was tear streaked. "Naruto?"

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..."

I looked over his body one more time and saw that he was bleeding. What have I done? How could have I not know that he didn't want this. I broke him. I couldn't look at what I did to him anymore. I quickly got dressed and with unshed tears in my eyes. How could I be so stupid and careless. I slipped out the window and headed at a fast pace back to the hideout.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

What woke me up was that sunlight was streaming threw the window. How could it be so sunny when I felt so dirty on the inside. As I moved slightly to sit up pain shot up my back. I looked at the alarm clock I realized that it was almost time to leave the village. I knew that he would be back one day to apologize for what he did to me. Sighing I ignored the pain and went to go find some paper and a pen so I could write him a letter.

* * *

**A/N: There its Done. One more chapter to go. So Read and review so that it can come out faster. I did this to Naruto because he looks so much like a victim and I couldn't help it! Don't Hate me please. * cowers in the corner * **


	5. Naruto's Letter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**BoyxBoy, Rape, SasuNaru**

**A/N: Last Chapter and in some ways this makes me sad and in other ways makes me extremely happy. I couldn't do it without your reviews. Thank you all. **

* * *

**Naruto's Letter **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Blood coated my body like a thin sheet. Dried in place and fresh in others, but I didn't care at this moment in time. I excepted this punishment for what I had did to Naruto. The pain and suffering that I had made him endure my lust filled insanity. I was now a monster not worthy of human comfort and Naruto's love which I had lost. I had given up after three days of trying to get out of my shackles. My shorts clung to me and were a brown color from blood that had dried in them. I shifted in discomforted and then the wounds from were Orochimaru had whipped me had opened up yet again. I hissed in pain and from the feeling of new blood running down my back and then I replayed how he looked after I had raped him for the millionth time.

_~Flash Back~_

_Naruto's eyes were lifeless and the bright spark that made him look so full of life was gone. His hair was limp and his usually tanned skin was ashen. His face was tear streaked and he was bleeding._

_~End of Flash Back~_

" I'm surprised that you haven't died yet from blood loss."

"Kabuto what the hell are you doing here." I glared at the gray haired medical ninja.

" Awe, your words wound my heart." Then Kabuto Pushed up his glasses and smirked. " Why wouldn't I want to visit my favorite soon to be test subject?"

I Spat blood from my mouth onto me making him instantly angry. Kabuto grabbed my hair and yanked hard on it.

" Now you see here ..."

"Kabuto..."

He instantly let go of me and turned to look at Orochimaru.

" Orochimaru-san..." Kabuto then bowed. " I'm terribly sorry."

Orochimaru didn't even look at him. His eyes were only on me. Slowly a predatory smile dominated his face as he ran a finger up my body slicking it with blood. I watched in horror as his tongue lapped it up.

"Mmmmmmm, you taste good Sasuke-kun."

"Fuck you, you bastard."

"But Sasuke-kun I've already have." Then he grabbed my chin ruffly so that I would look at him. His voice got low and dangerous. "Now listen to me. You are going to go back to Konoha and tell your precious blonde that you will not be seeing him again, and maybe I will forgive you. Got It?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He squeezed harder. "I didn't catch your answer. What did you say?"

" Yes Orochimaru-san."

" Good..." then he let go of me and spun around and looked at Kabuto and spoke to him. " Release Him."

"Yes Orochimaru-san"

After Orochimaru left I was unlocked and from blood loss and weakness waiting for some strength to return to me.

Hours later I set out for the village to do what I was told to do. I knew I had to do it because I felt the presence of Orochimaru's henchman's chakra. I knew i was being reckless because I didn't stick to the shadows trying to get caught, but in the end it didn't really even matter. I wasn't even caught and I realized that it made me sad. What kind of Shinobi was our village producing? I sighed in relive when the window was open and wasn't locked. As I entered I realized that it hadn't been occupied for some time. Were could he be? I looked at he bed and winced. Then I looked even more closely and saw that there was an envelope on the pillow. My nerves were on high alert as I stealthy walked to it. As I picked it up I saw that it was addressed to me. I was curious. What could have he written to me? I sat on the edge of the bed and as it sunk under my weight I opened it up and began to read.

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_**Words can almost not describe the emotions I am feeling as I write this letter to you.  
**__**I feel Dirty and Broken in pieces in mind and in my heart. Why could you do this to me?  
I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. For who could do that to a person that they love?  
If you are reading this that means I have left with Master Jiraiya for training.  
Maybe one day if I see you again I could forgive you for the way you treated me,  
but most of all I hate myself because even after you raped me I still can't help but loving you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Naruto **_

I crushed the letter in my hands and threw it across the room. How could he still love me? After I did that to him. I put my head between my hands and sighed. At least I don't need to tell him I won't be coming back and seeing him again. I got up and went to the window and surveyed the room one last time. There were to many bad memories in this room. I vowed silently to myself that I would become a better person for you. " And I promise that I won't let that ever happen to you again." Then I disappeared into the night.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: WOW! It is complete. But don't despair  
Reviewers. I am going to Make a sequel, and I want you to Submit your ideas in the review section to what you would like to see happen in it. Thank you for all your support. **


End file.
